1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal and a method for performing supplementary functions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable terminal capable of storing at least one video and a method for managing videos therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as portable terminals have developed into multimedia devices offering a wide variety of services by incorporating various functions, their capabilities have advanced to the point of being able to store vast amounts of user data such as text, still images, video, and music, just to name a few items.
When a user searches for a desired video on a portable terminal, the portable terminal displays only a thumbnail image for the video that is typically created from a first frame of the video. Upon selection of a thumbnail image by the user, the portable terminal plays back the video.
However, it is inconvenient for a user of a portable terminal to search for a desired video by using only a thumbnail image for the video. First, when there are many videos to select from, a thumbnail may not adequately identify the video or permit a quick and easy identification. Furthermore, the user has to manually select a thumbnail image corresponding to a video to be played back, so as to find their desired video. This may decrease the efficiency in managing videos in a portable terminal.